Lisanna is Truly a Jerk
by SoulTail7
Summary: Lisanna came back from Edolas, and Lucy gets kicked off the team. She meets someone who will help her to become stronger. Please review to find out who! NOT LIKE OTHER LUCY LEAVES STORIES. THE REST OF THE GUILD DOES NOT WANT LUCY TO LEAVE, ONLY LISANNA
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! i know I'm writing a story similar to this with JuviaLoxarluvu123, but I decided to write one with just me. Please feel free to PM me for ideas, I'm just writing down a random idea. i do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish I did!**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Loud partying noises came from all around me. I sighed, the only one not joining in, and rested my head on the counter of the bar. Lisanna had come back from Edolas a few days ago, and everyone was happy. Except me. I heard footsteps from behind me, and I looked up to see no one other than Lisanna herself. She smirked at me. "Hi, loser." she said. She has been acting like she hates me ever since we got back home. I sighed again. "What do you want?"

"I need to tell you something with 'our' team." I got up from the bar. "Fine." I said. I followed her over to where Team Natsu sat, and when Natsu saw me, he smiled. "Hey, Luce!" he called as we walked closer. We sat down at the table. "So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked. Everyone except Lisanna looked at me strangely. Said person turned to the rest of the team. "I want Lucy kicked off of Team Natsu." she said blatantly. "What? Why?" asked Gray angrily. "Because she's weak and stupid." smirked Lisanna. She turned to Natsu. "Don't you think she's weak, too?" Natsu stood up angrily. "No, I don't! Lucy is one of the strongest people I know! Definitely stronger that you! Sure, sometimes she may loose, but at least she tries! Luce will always try to make the best out of every situation, no matter how dire!" he shouted. The whole guild went silent. I blushed. "N-natsu..." Lisanna's head was down, and she looked up with her eyes full of fake tears. "I thought you liked me... I thought all of you did... But now, you replace me with HER!" she screeched, pointing at me. Mira came up to her. "Lisanna, calm down! I'm sure Lucy can be on the team. You just need to get to know her."

"NO! I just wanted to have a team with Natsu! If anyone should listen to anything, It's Lucy listening to me on how SHE NEEDS TO LEAVE THE TEAM AND THE GUILD BECAUSE OF HER WEAKNESS AND STUPIDITY!" yelled Lisanna, slapping me in the face so hard that it knocked me to the ground. I started silently crying as Natsu helped me stand up. He brought me over to the table to sit down. "SEE!" she shouted at me. "She needs someone to help her, even if she gets hit once!"

"Lisanna, that's enough!" yelled Mira. "Lucy is an important member of the guild! If anyone should leave, it's you!" everyone gasped, they couldn't believe Mira could say something like that to her own sister, no matter how much of a jerk she was being. By now, I was sobbing, and Natsu was hugging me. I lifted my face from his chest. "N-no, maybe she's right. I should leave."

* * *

**So, how is it? IK its not that good, but please review all the same! Bai, my loyal followers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I need to bring up something important. IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW LISANNA ACTS, AND HOW I MADE THE OTHER CHARACTERS, PLEASE DON'T SENT PAGE LONG REVIEWS, OR ANY REVIEWS ABOUT HOW I MADE EVERYONE TOO OOC. Because, you know what? I DON'T FLIPPIN CARE! So, anyway, please review POSITIVE stuff, negative for ideas i'm fine with. Also, fav and follow! I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Lucy was walking home with Plue. After she said that she was going to leave the guild, Makarov persuaded her to stay.

FLASHBACK! (Still Normal P.O.V)

"N-no, maybe she's right. I should leave..." said Lucy. Mira and Elfman had taken Lisanna back home to talk to her, so she wouldn't there to torture Lucy. The master was watching the whole scene, and at last spoke. "Lisanna is probably jealous, my child. She acted out because she was just trying to have friendly conversations with her old friends, and was angry that you were on the team instead of her, and didn't stop to think that she could still be on too." Lucy sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright. I'll give her another chance. But, if she makes fun of me, or physically attacks me again, then I will leave. But I will come back." Makarov nodded. "I will make sure to talk to her myself about this, and hopefully she will listen. You all can continue partying, if you would like." everyone gave a halfhearted cheer, and bean to party again. "Come on, Lucy!" said Happy, flying in front of her. She shook her head. "I'm going to go home. See you tomorrow." Lucy got up, and left the guild, summoning Plue to keep her company.

END FLASHBACK (Normal P.O.V)

Lucy walked into her house, and sent Plue back to the Spirit World. She fell onto her bed without getting dressed or taking a showerm she was so depressed. She curled up in a tight ball, and shut her eyes. 'I just wanted everyone to be happy, and to be friends with Lisanna,' she thought, pulling the covers over her head.

WOOSH! TIMESKIP! The next morning...

? P.O.V

I was staring off into space, when I heard a yawn. I jolted out of my tiredness, and slowly stood up. Lifting up the whistle around my neck, I blew into it. I winced, not because I was scared that I would alert Lucy of my presence, but because it made no sound. Only a selected few, and animals could hear it. I was one of the few. A purple blur streaked toward me, and lifted me into the air. I had already attacked Fairy Tail, not enough to destroy it, but just enough so that everyone had evacuated and left for the day. "The plan is working out perfectly," I said.

"Phase three next, right?"

I nodded. "Exactly.

* * *

**How do you like it? Enough with the boring authors notes, I'm just going to go, but please review, fav, and follow!**


End file.
